The Magic In The Woods
by LeoVargas
Summary: Lukas Bondevik is a Wiccan, hiding in the woods to escape prosecution. On one of his few trips into the nearest town for fabrics and candles, a newcomer to the town, Lovino, follows him in an attempt to steal from him. However, Lukas catches him, and a hanful of curse words and a conversation later, Lovino is staying at Lukas' house until he has the money to support himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! I greatly apoligize for being slow with the updates, and shit, but what with school, PewDiePie, WoW, and family issues, I just haven't found the time to organize my thoughts. It also really doesn't help when you suddenly lose the inspiration you had for the stories you were writing. No lie. I had it all planned out in my head, and then- BOOM! Lost it. It got replaced by new ideas, and other things like that. So, those who are following Awesome Times and/or Lovino Romano Vargas, I'm sorry! I won't be updating those for a while, at least until I can work my way out of this funk. Until then, though, here is my new story! **

* * *

"Mama? What's going on?" My nine-year-old self asks her. I was scared. Mommy was crying. Why was she crying? She picked me up, quietly shushing me, as she set me in our wardrobe.

"We're going to play hide-and seek, okay? Only this time it'll be different," Mommy pulled out a sheathed dagger, her prized one, and handed it to me. "I want you to take this. Stay in here until I come to get you. If anyone else but me opens this wardrobe, I want you to use this dagger, and drive it into their heart, and I want you to run. Run as far away as possible, into the woods. Remember everything I taught you. If I don't come back, I still want you to run."

"But Mama, why?" I ask her. " are there bad men after us?"

She nods, and grabs a satchel from a nearby chair. She throws it in to me.

"This will help you. I've gotten everything you'll need to survive on your own for a while, as well as some money, for when you absolutely need it."

Mama then pulls me into a tight hug, and kisses my forehead.

"Stay quiet, be strong, and remember that I'll always love y-"

A series of loud knocks interruped her. Her eyes widened in fear. She put a finger to her lips before shutting the wardrobe on me.

Everything that occured between my mother closing the wardrobe on me to when I found myself deep in the woods was blacked out.

{{}}

6 years later

I sighed, mentally preparing myself. I always do this when I was about to go into town. I hated going into town, or any crowded places for that matter, but I needed fabrics for new clothes, candles, and I needed to sell some of my hand-made trinkets.

After I had finished preparing myself, I flipped the hood over my head, and took the path leading directly to town, my bag clinkin with coins and aforementioned trinkets. I walked slowly, trying to savor the woods before I had to leave to the civilization nearest me. At least I get to return.

I entered town through an alley connected to the merchant-filled streets. I immediately made my way to the cloths, and purchased a few earthly tones. I thanked the merchant, and hurried over to the next street, where I sell my trinkets and buy my candles. I find an empty area, and immediately take off my robe and set it on the ground. Once I positioned it correctly, I opened my bag, and took the trinkets from it, arranging them carefully on my robe. Within minutes, all of my trinkets had been sold, mainly to other merchants, and I packed everything up, setting my robe back on and flipping the hood back up. I quickly bought y candles, and left town.

Due to my acute hearing, I could tell someone had begun to follow me. I sped up a bit, half-hoping the person would get that he/she had been found out, and leave. The person just matched my pace. I stopped, and without turning around, grabbed my knife from it's hilt and threw it behind it. After I heard the thud of it hitting it's mark, I turned to face my stalker, who I had efficiently pinned to a near-by tree by his, I could tell now, sleeve.

* * *

**How is it? Any guesses as to who the stalker is? Or the main character, for that matter? **

**Read, love, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The man looked to be about the same age as myself. He was just about a centimetre shorter than me, and slender. Oddly enough, the fact that he was slender didn't take away from his masculine traits. His hair was a dark brown color with some reddish tint, and a wayward curl flying off to the left. His eyes were a hazel with a slight golden tint and bright green flecks. His face was fixed in a glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, almost killing me like that?! Che palle!" He yelled at me. I blinked in suprise, but kept up my stoic expression.

"Well, I did what any other sane person would do if they sensed a pickpocket sneaking up behind them. Oh, and I assure you, I was not aiming to kill. If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you," I calmly replied, watching as he shivered in discomfort from my last statement.

"Okay, so maybe I was trying to steal from you. To be honest, I'm suprised I even attempted to get near a bastardo like you, trying to kill me, and all..."

"So you're not even going to attempt to deny trying to steal from me?"

"No. Why the hell would I? It makes no fucking sense to even try if you get caught."

"Point taken. So, why?"

"Why, what, bastard? Finish your questions, dammit!"

"Why would you want to steal from me, if I am nowhere near as rich as the other people in the town?"

He contemplated this for a bit. Then, he shrugged.

"You just seemed like a good target," was all he replied. I sighed.

"Now, why are you stealing in the first place? I thought the whole town was pretty affluent."

"Hey, bastard! I already answered one of your questions, answer one of mine!"

"Fine. Ask away."

"Why the hell are you walking around in the woods? Isn't it dangerous?"

" I'm walking back to my house. And no, I spread that rumor, myself to keep others out of it, and don't you dare tell anyone else. Now, answer mine."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm new to town, ran away from my abusive uncle, with nothing but the clothes on my back. I don't need to tell anyone that, bastard."

"I would like it if you stopped calling me that."

"First off, I call everyone that, get the fuck used to it. And second off, I don't even know your name."

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes.

" I don't see a need for you to know my name as of now."

"Lovino."

"What?"

"My name, you dense bastard. Now, can you unpin me from this fucking tree?"

I sighed, "Fine," before walking

Up to him and pulling out the knife, freeing the potential theif. Once I had done that, I began walking back to my home. I made it a few feet before realizing that he began to follow me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I turned to face him. His scowl deepened as he replied, "Well, bastard, I have nowhere else to go, and I doubt any inn would take me in if I don't have money. Therefore, my only option is to follow you, an force you to put up with me until I can come up with my own money."

I glared at him. "No way."

"And why the hell not?!"

"One, because you attempted to steal from me. And two, I barely know you."

He scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Then why are you still talking to me, hairclip bastardo?"

His question threw me off guard. Why am I still talking to him? As I pondered this in my head, he started smirking.

"Seems like I got you to lose your stoic-ness, hairclip bastard," Lovino said triumphantly. I was already growing tired of my new nickname.

"Lukas," was what flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. He clapped in a sarcastic manner.

"And we have a fucking name! That wasn't so hard, now was it, Lukas?" Again he smirked at me. I glared back.

"I only told you because you should know the name of who is housing you."

* * *

**Aaaand ha! Were you expecting that? Yes? No? Whatever. Now, I don't care if you get pissed at me for this, but remember that I did warn you that it was a crack pairing! When you think about it, they go good together. Both are very tsundere, but while Norway is emotionless and cold, Romano is angry and rude! **

**Remember, my lovelies, review is love~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY LOVELIES~ **

**I am sorry to be an asshole, but.. I just can't write anymore on this story, so I'm putting it up for adoption. The reason for this is that, what with roleplaying on my page {{which explains the change in my penname}}, I lost the inspiration AGAIN for the current stories I am working on. **

**In other news... I have also decided that this will now be where I post roleplays I' ve written out {{Mostly 2p! Prumano}}, and I' ve already gotten the first chapter of one of them written out. **

**PM me if you want to adopt this story. **

**LOVE YOU ALL {{Even though you may want to hunt me down with pitchforks}}**


End file.
